Saranghe (BOF BBF: The After Story)
by ChocolateLover1296
Summary: Just another BOF: After Story Fanfic. This time, however, Ji Hu meets a girl. He's soft-spoken, matured and level-headed. She's bubbly, chatty and a hopeless romantic. Woo Bin finds himself falling for someone he never would've have though of as a future wife. What happens when Ji Hu and Woo Bin get their happy endings at last?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

-I DO NOT own any of Boys Over Flowers (except maybe Chung Ae Cha… then again, I just threw together some Korean names over the internet).

-The story line takes place after their graduation and it's based on a first person narrative on what I hope it would be. In this story, I am Chung Ae Cha. (I'm not Korean so honestly, I really don't know what that means… It just sounded nice.) I apologize to readers if I get anything wrong because I really don't know much about Korea. This whole writing-fanfics-thing is completely new to me. There may be flashbacks from the movie if I need to refer to anything. Honestly, I'm just a big fan of BOF and I hope I do this movie justice (:

-P.S. Min Ho is my favorite actor. Honestly, I just adore him. But, I don't have the heart to break Jun- Pyo and Jan Di up, even though I know it just a movie. Plus I feel really bad that Woo Bin and Ji Hu end up single. So, boo. Yea… XD

-P.P.S. I know it's really short, but the next chapters will be longer. Promise! (: [Can't let my first ever readers be disappointed right?] Okay, I'll stop talking now... Sorry.

**Prologue: **

**(Chung Ae Cha's POV)**

_Hello, my name is Ae Cha. This is a story about my life: back then and now. _

_I was just an ordinary girl, brought up in a family with an average income. I did not have to struggle to buy meals and I did not have to work part-time jobs. My dad worked day till night and my mother stayed home as a housewife. My job had always been to continue having my passion for music and to study well to get a better job in the future. _

_I was a simple girl: long, dark brown straight hair with brown eyes. I was a cheerful, helpful girl and I always tried to be happy, no matter what happened. I had been told that I needed to start being selfish, but as much as I tried, I couldn't It just was not part of my nature and so I stayed unselfish, bubbly adventurous me until someone who loved me for me came along to sweep me off my feet. It was a fairy tale fantasy, yet I couldn't help but hope it would come true one day._

_To this day, I still couldn't believe that Ji Hu was mine. Mine... If I weren't constantly reminded that I was alive, I would still be thinking that I was in a dream till now. Handsome, charming, mature, caring and all other positive things that I could come up with… he had chosen me to be his girlfriend. I felt honored and yet, sometimes, I couldn't help wondering how he had fallen for me. I now knew that Jan Di and Ga Eul were commoners too, which surprised me, a lot. I guess I knew how the cold-hearted F4 had changed into warm, fun-loving and caring people. _

Laughter filled the lounge at the ShinHwa University. Five years had passed since the group had graduated. This was just one of those "catching-up" times. Every few months, we would organize a gathering which we all had to attend. If one could not make it, the group pushed the date back. The F4 had still stuck together all these years, except, starting a few years ago, four others had joined them.

Gu Jun-Pyo took over ShinHwa as CEO when Mrs. Kang stepped down to take care of her husband. So Yi Jeong took over the Woo Sung Art Museum while Yun Ji Hu took over his grandfather's medical business, expanding the tiny clinic into a hospital and kept the Su Am Cultural Foundation open. Last but not least, Song Woo Bin followed his father's footsteps: dealing with the Mafia and the Ilsim Construction Empire.

Their four partners were girls, of course; Geum Jan Di, Ga Eul, Ha Jae Kyung and the newest member, me. (Chung Ae Cha). Geum Jan Di was Gu Jun- Pyo's wife, while Ga Eul was married to Yi Jeong. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were engaged, about to be married in a few months time. On the other hand, Ji Hu and I were still happily dating. I was happy taking it slow though. As long as he was by my side, I would have no worries, no troubles… because I knew no matter what, he would be there for me. I guess you could call it, love.

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. :/ I'd appreciate any criticism, just no haters please (: I don't think I can really handle that yet. Heh. Hope you guys liked it. :D Reviews would be good too (:_


	2. Chapter 1: How It Started

**Disclaimer:** Yay. New chapter up (: I DO NOT own any of Boys Over Flowers ^^

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

******(Chung Ae Cha's POV)**

I looked around me happily, enjoying the moments that we were having as a group. The mood was uplifting, cheerful, as we recounted all our old memories. As laughter and giggles continued to fill the room, I snuggled contentedly into the crook of Ji Hu's arm. He shifted, wrapping his arm tighter around me before looking down and giving me his warm smile. I grinned back, delightedly at the atmosphere around me. Jun-Pyo sat next to Jan Di, flipping through old photo albums.

All of a sudden, Jun-Pyo looked up and asked loudly, "Yah! Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hu! Remember the time before we met Geum Jan Di? We were such bullies then." "Then you fell for me and somewhere, somehow, you changed and became a nicer person!" Jan Di teased, nudging Jun- Pyo. He turned and grinned at her.

"Remember those times where it used to be Jan Di railing against Jun- Pyo? Those were the days", chuckled Yi Jeong. "Yah Yi Jeong! It's over, okay. You can stop bringing it up!" replied Jun- Pyo embarrassedly.

"Bring what up?" Woo Bin teased, using the most innocent tone he could muster, "you mean the time when she smashed ice cream in your face?" "Or the time she round-house kicked you?" chuckled Ji Hu. The seven of us burst into laughter as Jun- Pyo pouted at Jan Di, expecting her to side him.

"Pabo! Like that's going to make me feel sorry for you!" Jan Di replied between fits of laughter. Another round of laughter flew across the room as Jun- Pyo poked Jan Di. "Yah Gu Jun- Pyo! You want to die right!" Jan Di shouted as she whacked him on the arm, causing the couple to bicker for a few moments. The rest of us watched on in amusement, knowing full well that Jan Di would win. Again.

Trying to defend himself, Jun- Pyo called out at Yi Jeong, "You're not faultless either! Ga Eul, why don't you share your first impressions and first meeting with Yi Jeong ah?" Clamping his hand over Ga Eul's mouth, Yi Jeong turned to glare at Jun- Pyo. Chuckles and guffaws burst out again.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul cried out, having removed his hand. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, wanting him to apologise for not letting her speak. Running his finger gently down the bridge of her nose he leaned down and kissed her affectionately, taking her by surprise and shutting her up instantly.

Ga Eul blushed beetroot, whacking Yi Jeong on his arm. Although many years had passed, she was still the shy girl, afraid of his public affection for her. Of course, she had learned to trust that he had changed just as he had learnt to open his heart to this dear country bumpkin of his.

"I guess I can safely say that my relationship with Jaejae is the best" Woo Bin boasted, grinning like an idiot. Tirades were suddenly flung at him from the three guys.

"What about the time you and Yi Jeong tried to keep her away from Jun- Pyo?"

"Yah! Your karaoke fails? That must have made a great impression, huh!"

"What about your failure to defend yourself against her bodyguards even though you just took down your own mafia team?"

Cringing, Woo Bin admitted defeat. Jae Kyung caught my eye and we laughed, amused. Raising her hand abruptly, she captured the group's attention and stood up. "I think… the best relationship here… belongs to Ae Cha and Ji Hu!" Grinning in delight, she sat back down on the sofa, head on Woo Bin's shoulder.

I looked down at my hands, blushing furiously, only to feel Ji Hu's lips in my hair, hiding his smirk and his cool fingertips drawing circles on the small curve of my back. The F3 were at a loss for words, their mouths opening and closing like goldfish as they tried to come up with a reason as to why our relationship was not perfect… And came up with… nothing.

I peeked up through my eyelashes to see Ji Hu staring at me. A smile spread across my face and he smirked as we basked in our love, pride and utter happiness that we felt.

"Yah! Lovebirds!" Jun- Pyo shouted across the room. I turned to see a red pillow aiming like a projectile missile, straight at my head. I cringed, peering out of two small slits in my eyes, waiting for the impact of it. Surprisingly, it never came. A soft thud was heard and I looked up to see the red pillow in Ji Hu's hand.

Twirling it expertly, he aimed for Jun- Pyo's head. Jun- Pyo's laughter died abruptly as the pillow connected with his face. "Yah! Yun Ji Hu! You really want to die!" Laughing Ji Hu turned to look at me, "you okay?" Giggling silently, I nodded before shifting back to my previous position while he ran his hands through my hair absentmindedly.

When the laughter died down, I felt all eyes turn on Ji Hu and I. Jae Kyung grinned widely at me before clapping her hands together. "I just realized I haven't actually heard their story yet." All heads turned to look at her questioningly. "Unnie… what story?" I asked, getting the feeling that she was up to her tricks again.

"The story of how you met! Obviously… what else! Maybe you did tell me before, but I think I forgot" she replied, smiling brightly. "Yah Monkey! What are you up to now?" Woo Bin directed at her. "Don't argue with me, just listen! Come on Ae Cha, tell us! Or Ji Hu! You tell us instead!"

Ji Hu and I exchanged startled looks, uttered almost inaudible "urms…" under our breaths and had our usual 'telepathic' conversations. Finally, we turned back to our friends, to find them raising their eyebrows expectantly. Ji Hu cleared his throat, interlocked his fingers with mine and said confidently, "I remember, it all started when…"

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you guys are starting to like how the story is going. A GREAT BIG THANK YOU to my first follower ever! **sharlsvargas** Thank you so much! (: You have no idea how much it means to me! :D (Im so happy) Thank you readers, and I hope you guy leave me reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 2: ShinHwa High School

******Disclaimer:** New chapter (: I DO NOT own any of Boys Over Flowers :/

**Chapter 2: ShinHwa High School (FLASHBACK)**

**(Still Ae Cha's POV)**

It was like any other day at Shinhwa High School. Apart from the fact that the heat was killing me, I was doing fine. I had not received any red cards from the F4. Although I had heard rumors that they had changed for the better after meeting some girls by the names of Jan Di and Ga Eul, I felt that it would still do me good to be cautious and not cross their paths badly. I had managed to avoid other students' attention and although it was a little lonely at times, I knew that I always had the music room and my beloved instruments to help me through high school.

A group of girls rushed past me chatting animatedly. They showed off their new jewelry and accessories to each other. A small wave of jealousy coursed through me. I could not afford most of those. I felt just like a commoner who happened to get in through a music scholarship and so far, I had not met anyone who shared the same passion in music as I did.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, I was bulldozed past by a huge crowd. Screams erupted in the air as someone cried, "F4! F4! The princesses are here too!" there had been many times of this occurring and unfortunately, I never managed to see them as I had been pushed away countless of times before I regained footing. But by then, they had already breezed past in their usual way, ignoring those around them.

Multiple screams continued to pierce the air as everyone rushed to see them. This time, I walked up the stairs and watched them. The hall quietened down as the F4 and the Princesses stepped in. Quiet whispers, murmurs and whimpers were heard as the seven of them waved and smiled at the people around them.

Tiptoeing to get a better look, I caught the eyes of a dashing dude. I recognized him as Yun Ji Hu, the silent, most matured one of the F4. I was mesmerized instantly, caught in his eyes. I blushed, looking down first. I glanced up again, noticing the Princesses walking besides them. They moved with such grace and their presence was dominating even beside men. They moved with ease, smiling sweetly at each other and the crowd. They seemed kind-hearted, warm, even.

Unfortunately, at that moment, my phone vibrated in my pocket and as I looked down to search for it in my bag, someone knocked me over from behind in their rush to see the seven of them walk into their exclusive classroom. I felt myself tip sideways down the stairs. Panic coursed through me. If I broke or fractured my hand, I would not be able to play the piano for months!

I let out a helpless cry as I fell, keeping my hands tucked up my chin tightly. My legs gave way underneath me and instead of falling sideways like I had, I began to tip backwards. My ankle twisted awkwardly underneath me just as I felt a pair of muscular arms surrounding me, supporting me.

Opening my eyes in surprise, I turned my head to see an angelic face staring back down at me. His golden-brown hair flopped over, covering half his face and a small diamond stud glinted shyly from his ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I nodded, unable to speak. The rest of the group moved forward and the student body retreated, giving me space. His arm slipped around my waist, guiding me to a standing position. However, as I stood up, I felt a sharp pain rip in my ankle. Tears streamed down my face and my ankle throbbed painfully.

The Princesses came forward. Thankfully, I had researched them before coming to school, so I roughly knew who was who. Jae Kyung (I think...) walked over, helping Ji Hu support me, getting my weight off my ankle. Ga Eul wiped my tears away with a handkerchief. Jan Di just instructed students to make way and told Ji Hu to take me to the lounge to patch me up.

Complying, he nodded his thanks to Jae Kyung and lifted me bridal style, carrying me to the lounge. I was unable to speak, shocked at his kindness and in-between sobs, I choked out a "thank you". Once inside the lounge, he placed me on the sofa and propped up my leg with a small stool and I realized that I missed his warm arms around me and blushed.

'What are you thinking?!' I screamed in my head. I was suddenly distracted by a pair of hands grasping my ankle. Looking down, I saw Jan Di examining my ankle closely to make sure that it was not broken while the others just looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Turning my head side to side, I tried to locate Ji Hu only to see him walk into the kitchen. Whispers between the other members arose. "Did you see that?" "Yah, isn't she the…" Their conversation went on and I gave up trying to decipher their stares.

My emotions were in turmoil. I did not understand what any of this meant. Could this be called love at first sight? Why, of all people, did I have to fall for someone who would never love me? I was just a average, normal girl. He probably didn't even realize I existed till today. I still felt a glimmer of hope, however. I mean, who wouldn't want a famous, gorgeous boyfriend with an amazing personality? I felt slightly stalker-ish.

After all, I had heard quite a lot about them, seen many pictures of them (which is nothing compared to real life) and I had never even caught their attention for the few weeks that I've been here, till now. I was that insignificant in his life, I thought gloomily. Why did I have to fall in love with him?! WHY?!

**Author's Note:** Hey again (: Thank you for your support guys/ gals (: It's great knowing people appreciate what you write. Hoping for reviews now ^^


	4. Chapter 3: I Think I Love Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BOF guys! (:

**Chapter 3: I think I love her (FLASHBACK)**

**(Ji Hu's POV)**

It was her. I couldn't believe that it was her. A billion things ran through my head. She had caught my eye on her first day here. I never had the guts to talk to her, but I had been observing her for awhile now. I still remember when I first saw her, she was in the auditorium. I was on my way there to finish up my composition. Yet, when I stepped into that huge ominous room, a melodious sound rushed to greet me. I was transfixed. It was my first time seeing someone there like this.

_Her serene smile was beautiful as her fingers danced along the keys, drawing the notes out. Her thick, dark brown hair flowed down her back effortlessly. She had no fringe, just a simple side-parting that she pinned back as a braid. Simple, yet elegant I thought. I knew who she was: Chung Ae Cha- the music scholarship student. I made it a point to note all music students and medical students. Although I knew that ShinHwa's standards were high, I never realized how good she was till now. _

_I regretted not approaching her the minute she left the hall. It was as though someone had drained all the life from me. All I wanted was to see her more, listen to her play. And so, I just watched her silently. Everyone else just thought that I started to sleep in some random corner again, except Jan Di. Jan Di just… got the sense that I had found someone. She was extremely happy for me and it hurt a little to know that she still never loved me. "It's good to see you smiling like that again Sunbae" she had said to me. I'd been startled then, until I finally figured out what she meant. I was in love. _

As I snapped back into reality, I reached for a handful of ice from the lounge fridge and put it in a bag. When I reached the lounge again, I felt the stares of the other members of the group. Looking at them, Jan Di gave me a reassuring and knowing smile, before dragging the group out, ignoring their protests.

I lifted her foot gently. To my astonishment, a surge of electric ran through my hand. Looking at her with wide eyes, I found her staring right back at me in the same look of confusion that I knew I wore on my face. She averted her eyes first, a pink blush creeping up her face. I grinned inwardly.

Taking her foot, I massaged her ankle while she rested it on the ice, trying to keep the swelling down. She never met my eyes during this period of time and just sat there, twiddling her thumbs. She was just so adorable.

After a short period of time of massaging her foot, I broke the silence. "Are you feeling better? Do you think you can walk on it?" She nodded numbly, biting her bottom lip. "Alright. I'll take you to class now" I replied. Helping her hobble, we painstakingly made our way to her classroom. Every step we took together with my hand around her waist made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I just wanted to be beside her all the time.

It seemed only like a few seconds of time together when we finally reached her classroom. She stood outside hesitantly, nibbling on her lower lip before murmuring, "thank you".

"It was the least I could do. It's no big deal." I told her wholeheartedly. And it was true. I really did mean it. I opened the door for her and she stumbled in. As I closed the door behind her, I heard her teacher yell at her. "Do you not have any respect for me and the student's in my class? How dare you be half an hour late!" Frustrated and slightly angered, I stepped into the classroom. I watched as the teacher's mouth opened and closed like a gaping codfish.

"She was with me", I announced, "If you have any problems, take it up with me."

"Urm, no. Of course not. Please accept my apology Miss Ae Cha. Please take a seat" stammered the teacher. I simply nodded stiffly.

As I was about to leave, I noticed the glares that Ae Cha was receiving for the rest of the students. On impulse, I kissed her forehead and said loudly, "I'll fetch you after class." Seeing the looks that crossed the students' faces and hers made me want to laugh.

Leaving as quickly as I could, I closed the door before leaning against the wall. The impact of what had just transpired between us then hit me. Hard. Did I really just do that? Unable to think what had overcome me, I shook my head and disappeared down the halls for class. I guess in a way, she brought out a side of me that I never knew I had.

Amazed, a grin formed on my face and I shook my fringe down to cover it. It's never good to be smiling such a wide smile when with the F3 and the girls. You never know what they'll do to you.

**(Ae Cha's POV)**

He just kissed my forehead… or did I imagine that? I was in shock. I didn't even realize that some of the girls were giving me ice-cold stares of that some of them had tears streaming down their faces. My thoughts were in turmoil. I couldn't concentrate on the teacher and my feelings were all jumbled up. I never expected that from him and did he say he was picking me after class? What?

My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him casually leaning against the door, his smile greeting me. I sighed… It didn't matter. All I knew was that… he kissed me. His lips were so soft… oh so soft. I waited, counting the minutes till I could see him again… hoping he'd keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys again for all your support! ^^ I never thought that this many people would read this. But... okayyy (: Reviews please! (:

randomfreakgirl: thank you! (: I will update every week, or at least try to. :)

Yhangbelle: Teehee (: I'm getting ahead now... ahaha

Monirosez: I will! Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Us

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BOF ^^ hope you like this though..

**Chapter 4: Us (FLASHBACK)**

**(Ae Cha's POV)**

At the sound of the bell, I leapt up. However, in my eagerness to see him, I had completely forgotten about my ankle. Grimacing in pain, I reached down to massage it, when I heard his voice. "Are you alright? Did you hurt your ankle again?" I gaped at him in surprise, unable to form words.

"Let's go, my car's downstairs. I'm taking you to the hospital" he said. Nodding, I turned to grab my bag, only to find it missing. I frowned. "Looking for this?" he asked, a smile forming on his face. "Ji Hu Sunbae! I can carry it myself. I'm serious!" I exclaimed. He held it out of my reach and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

When we reached the parking lot, I stood there with my mouth hanging open. His white convertible gleamed back at me in the sunlight. It was so well polished and well taken care of that I could almost see my reflection in the door.

Chuckling, he pushed me forward, his hand on my back. He opened the door for me and I stumbled in, sitting down with my leg straight in front. He reached over and pulled on the seatbelt. I held my breath. The close proximity that we were in made me hold my breath. I tensed. Ji Hu seemed to notice my anxiety and buckled me in quickly before moving back and closing the door, his fringe covering his face.

I watched as he crossed over to the driver's seat. His lanky frame was indeed pleasing to the eye as he slid in casually, "I don't bite…" he murmured gently. I hadn't realized that I was tensed, with my back pressed against the seat. I flushed, embarrassed at his words.

Looking out of the window, I let my hair fall and cover the side of my face, a smile spreading across my cheeks. The drive was relatively silent. However, the silence was a comfortable one, as though we just needed each other's company.

He stayed with me throughout the hospital check up, watching me intently as the doctor prodded, massaged and turned my ankle about. Thankfully, it was not fractured, just badly sprain, so I was left with a strap-on ankle support and crutches. I finally made it back to the car with him half lifting me and me stumbling slowly. Once in the car, I mumbled a thank you. He turned to me smiling, I'm glad I caught you before anything worse happened.

My heart thudded as I looked at his smile. It was so full of warmth, so genuine that I couldn't help but smile back, my dimples forming on my cheeks. 'So… where do you want to go now?" he asked. Surprised, I stared at him. "What?"

"Where do you want to go? I'll be your driver for the day and I'll send you home afterwards. I promise." He replied, chuckling.

"Anywhere I guess… but I have to be home before eight. My parents arrive home then."

"Alright. No problem. I know just where to go."

This time, the drive was full of laughter and jokes. Although it was mostly me speaking, I felt a great comfort while with him. I felt alive.

**(Ji Hu's POV)**

As I pulled up outside the foundation, she turned to me with wide eyes and back to the building.

"No way…" she breathed, "The Su Am Foundation? I've always wanted to go in… but I never really had the chance."

I laughed silently as she rambled about the foundation. I had been here so many times it no longer wowed me as it did like before. We walked slowly to the foundation. When we were inside, I led her to the brown grand piano and made her sit down on the piano chair.

"Play" I said.

"Wha-aa-t?" she asked, looking up at me in shock.

"I know you play… I've heard you play…" I admitted. "I stand backstage in the auditorium during my music lessons and listen…"

"…"

"I know. Didn't the principal tell you that another student was supposed to join the advanced class?"

I watched as her eyes widened in understanding. "You! You're the one?" she exclaimed, whirling round to face me. "You're supposed to be my classmate?" Disbelief crossed her face.

"Yup… I just never showed up… because… I liked listening to you play. You seem so calm, at ease and peaceful when you play. Your melodies are amazing and the emotion that you put into your pieces is truly astounding" I said, staring at her intently.

She blushed red, murmuring a "thank you" under her breath.

"Come on. Don't be shy… play something."

"I still haven't forgiven you yet! How could you! I waited every lesson to meet my classmate and now I find out it's you? An F4? I didn't even know you played!"

Laughing, I moved to the chair. She shuffled sideways nervously. Sitting, I lifted the cover of the piano. My fingers felt the cool keys and I smiled softly. A song came into my head and I started to play.

"I know this song!" she exclaimed. "Because I'm Stupid by SS501! Am I right?" a grin lighting up her face. Taking a deep breath, she started singing along. My shock turned to happiness. She could sing?! What else could she do? I wondered.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I looked at her, I wanted to join her. I only sang in front of Jan Di before… Hesitant, I sang with her, harmonizing. She shot me a delighted grin, not faltering in the lyrics. Our voices mixed well, I noted. We sang, our voices growing in volume, echoing off the walls of the foundation. We were lost in music.

Suddenly, we were rudely interrupted by a loud voice. "Yo, my Bro! Trying to hide from us?" I looked up, shocked. The F3 stood in front of me, grinning widely. Ae Cha flushed and I gave them a look. Sighing, I stood up. "What do you want?"

**Author's Note**: I'm so so so sorry I'm a day late! I was out late last night, and couldn't update :/ Forgive me ^^ and thank you all so much to those who have reviewed (: THANK YOUU


	6. Chapter 5: Back In The Lounge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Boys Over Flowers. Oh and please read the Author's Note at the bottom pleaseee! ^^

**Chapter 5: (Ae Cha's POV) Back In the Lounge**

"I don't believe you. Woo Bin ah! How could you interrupt something like that!" Jae Kyung exclaimed, hitting Woo Bin on the arm. "It wasn't on purpose" he mumbled. I raised my eyebrow and winked at Ji Hu.

"Not on purpose? Hmm… " I teased, both Ji Hu and I preparing to stand up to Woo Bin. Fear crossed his face. "Okay, okay, it was on purpose. But Jun- Pyo dared me to interrupt!"

"Yah! Woo Bin! You really want to die. You were not supposed to tell anyone that!" an agitated Jun- Pyo shouted across the room. Running over to Jun- Pyo, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and I tickled Jun- Pyo until he cried for mercy. We were in fits of laughter. Ga Eul sat next to Yi Jeong, smiling demurely as we went from Jun- Pyo to Woo Bin. We turned to Yi Jeong. Panicking, he said, "I wasn't involved! I swear!"

"As if my bro! You can't escape. You know you were going to do it too!" Woo Bin said breathlessly. This time, all four girls grinned. Even Ga Eul turned on Yi Jeong. Laughter filled the room as he cried. We fell back onto the couch, bursting into peals of laughter.

Ji Hu sported a huge grin as he looked at me and I tilted my face up to give him a peck. He grinned even wider then, and I poked him gently in his side. He yelped and gave me a fake hurt look before retreating to the end of the couch.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me here alone," I said pleadingly, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage. He shook his head, laughter dancing in his eyes as he maintained his serious face. If he wanted to play that way, I could too.

"Fine. I'll sit with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung Unnie then." Sticking my tongue out at him, I got up and started to walk over, just as a pair of arms encircled my waist and lifted me, swinging me around. "You can't escape that easily." He half-growled in my ear. He sat me in his lap sideways as he sat down and I rested my head on his chest. We grinned at each other.

"Stop smiling at each other like idiots." Yi Jeong called.

Another pillow flew across the room and landed right smack in his face. His expression of shock was priceless and the room once again fell into laughter.

"I still don't get it," Jae Kyung said, after the din had died down. "Why interrupt them anyway and how did you know he was at the foundation?" she asked. "We checked all of his usual sleeping spots and still couldn't find him. It wasn't until those three annoying girls who use to bully Jan Di told us he drove off with some girl. And if I'm not wrong, we were supposed to meet up for Jan Di's birthday surprise."

"Oh! I remember that now. We were all there celebrating except you, Ae Cha. I don't remember you being there!" Jan Di exclaimed, giving me a questioning look.

"Had to be home by 8 remember?" I teased, "Plus, my parents would have freaked out if they found out I went to some party with a guy I just met!" Heads nodded in understanding. "Then, what happened next?" "How did you know he liked you?" "Yea my bro, how did you tell her?" Questions flew out way.

"Nope. I'm not telling you guys." Before protests arose, I quickly interjected, "Yet." Raised eyebrows and frowns greeted me. "Not until I find out how Jae Kyung Unnie and Woo Bin Sunbae fell in love." Looking around, I just noticed their blank expressions staring right back at me.

Sighing, Ji Hu started where I left off. "Have you guys not noticed? Those two only tell us how they met, and we already know how. But, they never told us how they fell in love or even met up with each other again. I mean, the last time we ever saw Jae Kyung was after she cancelled the wedding. Then, two years later, she pops up again, but this time, as Woo Bin's girlfriend."

Understanding dawned on them and we all looked at the duo. Jae Kyung was for once, speechless. Woo Bin was… blushing? Ji Hu and I sported victorious grins as we waited for their explanation. "Come on, tell us!" Jan Di and Ga Eul cried. More chants filled the room.

"Song Woo Bin, why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Yi Jeong called out mischievously, giving his signature smirk. "Well, I- Urm- we…" Jae Kyung stuttered and trailed off. The chants grew in volume and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the fact that we were acting like children again.

"AISH! Okay! I'll tell you guys! But only if you stop yelling and giving me this crazy headache!" Woo Bin yelled. The room fell silent, everyone looking at him eagerly. He took a deep breath and everyone leaned in. "We stayed in contact after the failed wedding and then one day we just realized. End of story." He leaned back, smug.

Silence descended upon the room. Jun- Pyo tapped his foot on the floor. Everyone waited… "What? I told you guys already." Woo Bin said, agitated. "Details. Now." Yi Jeong said. "Or we will set the other three girls on you. Again." Panic shot across Woo Bin's face. We exchanged looks. All six of us approached them slowly, our fingers outstretch and wiggling. "No… please!" Woo Bin cried, backing against the sofa, hiding Jae Kyung behind him.

We descended on them instantly, fingers waggling and laughter echoing through the room. "Mercy! Mercy!" they cried. Yelling in defiance, we continued our attack on them. Finally, between gasps and tears, they shouted out, "IT WAS ARRANGED!"

Their words hit us like a ton of bricks. We were stunned, our outstretch fingers frozen. We stood in that spot, unable to move, our brains struggling to process what had occurred seconds before.

Jun- Pyo broke the silence first.

"What?!"

**Woo Bin's POV**

The room was dead silent. It was not like as though the silence had crept up on us. It just… hit. Like a bullet-train coming to a grinding halt after crashing into a barrier. After Jun- Pyo had shouted at us, the rest of them glanced at each other, mouths gaping like goldfish. Astonishment and worry were written across their face.

The silence remained.

The whole group was unmoving. No one spoke a word. The tension rose by the second and I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face. I didn't move to wipe it. I just couldn't.

My face was flaming red. My ears blazed. I was so embarrassed. I glanced at Jae Kyung. She did not seem mad that we had told them. Instead, she seemed… happy. I just didn't get it.

It was as though she read my thoughts. "Well, at least they know now, I hate keeping secrets from them" she murmured in my ear. I looked back at her, stunned. "You don't mind?" She shook her head at me. I chuckled, "and all this time, I was trying to find the words to ask you if we could tell these guys." She looked at me in amusement. "And to think I thought that you would never agree to tell them!"

Bursting out into fits of laughter, I noticed the rest of them looking at us in concern, shock and confusion. We must have looked hysterical.

"Will you quit laughing? Is this some kind of joke?" Yi Jeong demanded to know. Wiping our tears from our eyes, we shook our heads.

They relaxed slightly, although the looks on their faces were unreadable. Odd expressions. They sat back down on the couches tersely, waiting for me to say something.

"Talk. Now" came Ji Hu's usual quiet and brisk voice.

**Author's Note:**

Big THANK YOUs to: Ageha1hizaki, LoyalTiger, My Bad Addiction, PuppyLoveer, crazy lil weirdo, randomfreakgirl and sharlsvargas! The fact that you guys even bothered to follow my story means a lot to me ^^ Thank you guys for your support!

And soo, I had a review requesting for longer chapters. I have to say, thank you for pointing that out to me, because when you're on Microsoft Word, it's like two and a half pages long… I never realized how short it was online. But I do have to admit; I did cut half of the next chapter and attached it to this one. Now it's better though! Not only have I managed to increase the length of the chapter, I managed to keep the tension going in the story. So, Thank you to that guest who reviewed. ^^ Yay. (But Er... It may still not be very long :/ meh. )

AND OH GOSH. I apologise. I just read the reviews... And yes, I forgot to add in the part where it switches to Woo Bin's POV. I re-edited it... Im so so so sorry. I must have been half asleep -.- anyway, i hope it makes more sense now.. thanks for pointing it out! Thanks: BunnyHasMustache, My Bad Addiction and my lovely anonymous guest ^^ I really don't know what I'd do without you guys...


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hai People. Chapter 5 has been re-edited, thanks to my wonderful reviewers who have so kindly pointed out that I didn't insert the part where it switches to Woo Bin's POV. I apologise that I just read the reviews… I've been catching up on sleep and outings. I'm also an idiot at times. It didn't make much sense to me when I re-read it too, then I realized. Oh well then.

Also, I'm on major happy mode because I just finished watching Rise of the Guardians. Seriously, Jack Frost is majorly. KEWT. So is Baby Tooth. I cried, I "awww-ed" and I laughed. Alot. You guys should totally watch it! Okay, I'm rambling. GOODBAI.


	8. Chapter 6: What Happened Then

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I do not own Boys Over Flowers. :p

**Chapter 6: What Happened Then... (FLASHBACK)**

**(Woo Bin's POV) **

_7 years ago…_

_(At least 6-7 because it's 5 years past their graduation and I'm assuming that all this happened a couple of years before their graduation. My Math's is so bad…)_

I watched, waiting for Ji Hoo to leave the stands. I saw Jae Kyung pass him the necklace that Jun Pyo had given to Jan Di. I didn't know how she got it. I didn't want to know. Hell, I didn't even know why I was waiting there for her.

When she eventually walked off, I took one look at Ji Hoo's pondering face and went after her. She didn't notice me at first as I followed her silently. I could tell she was distracted, lost in her own thoughts. She kept nibbling on her bottom lip, murmuring things to herself. A slight smile lifted at the side of my lips.

As we turned the corner to the lift, my toe accidentally scuffed the side of the wall and I tripped face first. Cursing mentally, I raised my head just in time to see a fist flying towards my face.

**(Jae Kyung's POV)**

A noise behind me broke my reverie. Acting on instinct, I swung my fist at the first movement I noticed behind me.

To my utter astonishment, my assailant caught my fist and stopped me in m tracks.

"Yah! Are you trying to kill me?" he cried.

A jolt ran through me. I knew that voice!

"Song Woo Bin? What are you doing! Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with your friends, celebrating that Jan Di and Jun Pyo are back together?" I cried out bitterly.

I knew in my heart that what I did was right, but I still longed for Jun Pyo. I really did love him and I was willing to wait for his love in return, but I knew that he would never turn his back on Jan Di. I was jealous of her in that sense. She had someone to love who loved her back, and I didn't. I didn't…

My thoughts were rudely chased out of my head by an annoying deliberate coughing sound. I shook my head and tried to bring myself back to reality. Glaring at Woo Bin's smirk, I snapped back at him. "What."

He chuckled back at me before sobering up, a grim smile appearing instead of the usual Casanova smirk.

"Thank you" he said simply, his eyes meeting mine. "Thank you for doing that back there. I just… I don't think… I wouldn't be able to see Jun Pyo so unhappy for so long/ He's like a brother to me and I've known him all my life. I just can't…"

I shut him up, clamping my hand over his mouth. "Don't. I know. Don't make this any harder for me. It's hard enough for me to walk away from him as it is." I choked out. From behind my hand, he nodded grimly.

I leaned over to press the lift call button, sighing in my head. I faced the lift, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard his low-throated chuckle and I rolled my eyes, yet, unable to stop the smile form growing on my face.

I couldn't explain the feeling. All I knew was that I felt relieved. From what? I had no idea. The stress? The pain? Who knew. Apart from the fact that he had just made me laugh at absolutely nothing, I couldn't form any other coherent thought or explanation for my random outburst.

Soon, my laughter turned into cries, my cries into chest-wrenching sobs. He took one look at me and gathered me into his arms. In his warm and unexpected embrace, I poured out all the tress, the anguish, the sorrow that I had gathered over the past events. The most surprising thing for me was that, throughout my whole outburst, he had not said a single word, as though he had seen it coming all along.

When I was done crying my heart and my eyes out, he simply wiped my face carefully with his handkerchief and led me into the waiting lift to the lobby. We stood outside the hotel door, side-by-side, watching my people as they got the car ready, neither of us saying anything. No one wanted to say goodbye first.

I wasn't sure what I was doing when I finally turned to him and wrote my number in his palm. We exchanged looks and without saying a word, I walked towards the car on the other side of the road.

My driver was holding the car door open and just as I was about to get, my phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, I answered.

"Hello?"

"This isn't goodbye right?" came the reply.

"Woo Bin?"

"Who else?" came the ever annoying chuckle.

I turned back to face his direction and looked at him. The distance between us required us to use our phones, but we could still see each other clearly, blocked only by the passing cars.

I swear I could feel him smirk through the phone. An awkward, yet oddly comforting silence fell through the phone.

"Well then…" we started to say in unison, followed by embarrassed laughter.

"Have a good flight. Be safe and don't do anything stupid" Woo Bin said.

"Don't break too may hearts" I replied good-naturedly, "I'll see you sometime soon I guess."

"I'll see you soon"

Flipping my phone close, I waved and entered the car.

Once inside, my driver started to drive off. I turned, craning my neck to find Woo Bin and watched him watch my car drive away. I stayed in that position until I could no longer see him, until he was just another speck in the distance.

Sighing, I turned around again and sank heavily into the seat and allowed sleep to overcome me, washing away all the frustration and exhaustion.

**(Woo Bin's POV)**

I watched her drive away, my eyes following the black limousine as it went down the road and only losing sight of it after it had turned round a bend. I look down at my phone and sighed irritated. Tossing it up lightly and catching it again, I eventually slipped it back into my pocket.

I felt weird around her, protective even. My stomach tossed and turned at the sight of her. She had been a huge inconvenience in our lives and I often felt my anger being directed towards her every time she made Jan Di and Jun Pyo fall further apart.

Thoughts of her refused to leave my head. I massaged my temples frustrated. She was gone, but her presence lingered. The only conclusion I could come up with was that she had grown on me.

Sure, she did irritate me. A lot. But beneath that entire hardened exterior, she had a heart. She cared about things but often hid her true feelings behind a mask. Sort of like me. Was I drawn to her?

I shook my head, unable to even think of that possibility. Where were these thoughts even coming from? I was a Casanova… and a great one at that. Ignoring the yammering voices in my head, I strode off towards my car. Now that the wedding was called off, I was free to go back home. The first place I would headed to- was the bar.

Little did I know, Jae Kyung had just begun to stir some feelings inside of me.

Old feelings that I thought I'd forgotten. Old feelings that I thought I'd buried deep down, in the depths of my heart.

And yet, because of her, they were beginning to surface again.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So it's just another chapter...

**_MyBadAddiction_**: I'm sorry for the previous chapter. But it's changed now, and if your headache's gone, I think it'll be much easier to understand.. Sorry! :S

**_BunnyHasMoustache_**: You're Welcome! Hahaha (:

Oh and guys, since BunnyHasMoustache raised the subject of making flashbacks easier for you to notice, i decided to just put it in the title. I decided it's much easier than putting all the words in Italics... especially since I realised I put a flashback within a flashback.. if that made any sense. *frowns* Plus, it's kinda hard to read (in my personal opinion, it's taxing on my mind and for some really weird reason, I always end up tilting my head to the side just to read it... -.-) But if you guys don't mind Italics, please do tell me! And if any of you have anything else to help me improve my story on, do leave a review.

And lastly, if any of you have ideas that you would like to be incorporated into the story, don't hesitate to drop me a note or a message or anything and I'll see what I can do. Kay? ^^

Thank you!

P.S. If the title says it's a flashback, but there's a scene that's in italics... It's a flashback within a flashback. This is confusing even to me -.- wow. Genius much. Okay bye.


	9. Author's Note (2)

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys…

Please don't kill me… I'm really sorry to tell you guys, but I will be away for a month… starting tomorrow. (Overseas trip for my holidays)… which means I will owe you guys five chapters. I will be writing during my vacation, of course, the old fashioned way using pen and paper, then transferring it onto my computer. I'm not allowed to bring my computer to where I'm headed… :/

On a positive note, I guess that means I also have a lot more time to write better, longer chapters, considering I started this whole fan fiction during my end of year exams in the first place. (Not a terrific idea really)

I truly am sorry, but I promise that I'll come back and update soon!

Hope you guys understand… :S


End file.
